


First Encounter

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim smiled a toothy grin looking down batting his eyelashes and licked his lips. His palms quickly growing sweaty from shock and nervous anticipation. James was no idiot, wreckless and carefree yes, but an idiot he was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This this up while watching the movies and listening to some kpop xD
> 
> You can find my work here ↗ [ Malia C Quintro | FanFiction ]

When Spock had first encountered the famous James Tiberus Kirk, he had not expected the unexpected outcome. So when the cocky caddet stood from his seat and stated he had saved the Kobiyashi maru without any casualties, Spock simply stared at the young man baring him a 1000 mega watt smile and could do none other then raise his brow and mutter a simple "I do not know." When another professor asked how that Kid or in other words, 'nobody' passed his exam. The day he stood face to face with the defient couragous student, having asked to "Face his accuser." The Vulcan smirked when the cocky boy gauked with the dawning realization that his instructor was no older than him.

Jim smiled a toothy grin looking down batting his eyelashes and licked his lips. His palms quickly growing sweaty from shock and nervous anticipation. James was no idiot, wreckless and carefree yes, but an idiot he was not. When Spock graced his presence at the pedistol across his, the knowing smirk displayed on the Vulcan's delicate features were the blunt definition of "You're in deep shit". The cadet refused to let the mad Vulcan win, after all he did not believe in 'no win scenarios'. He approached the pedastol with new found courage and starred at the smirking Vulcan with peircing blue eyes as brown starred back at his.

"Cadet Kirk you somehow installed and managed to activate a subroutine in the programming code there by changing the conditions of the test." Jim scoffed with a raised brow and shift of his footing.

"Point being?" The vulcan was unphased by his outburst. The court took its turn to speak bringing the room to burst of murrmers and gasps.

"In academic vanacular, you cheated." Kirk shyed starring down at his shoes and back to his accuser.

"Let me ask you something, 'think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat isn't it?"

"Your argument percludes the possibility to a 'no win scenario'" Kirk stold a glance at the commander smiling as he remained standing with his hands clapsed behind his back.

"I dont believe in no win scenarios." And that was it. That challenging smirk, that know it all face, and upfront attitude made Spock's blood boil beneathe his skin.

Then he froze. Sirens wailed and the comms alerted all senior officers and cadets to be assigned to the starships. The commander took off in flash without any hesitation and frowned he the distant chatter between the cocky cadet and his friend.

"Who the hell was that pointy eared bastard?"

"I don't know, but I like 'em" The Vulcan smirked leaving to prepare for the depature to Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, but its what i got and I'm trying to figure out where to go next with this one


End file.
